


Alte Bekannte

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970, Advent, Birthday, Bisexual Character, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Bisexual Character, Past Relationship(s), Pre-First War with Voldemort, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Benjy hatte ja mit vielen Geburtstagsüberraschungen gerechnet. Aber nicht mit einem Halbriesen als Posteule und schon gar nicht, seinen Liebhaber aus Schulzeiten mit einem Riss im Bauch nachts in seinem Garten zu finden.
Relationships: Benjy Fenwick/Alphard Black, Benjy Fenwick/Original Female Character





	Alte Bekannte

Benjy Fenwick wachte in den frühen Morgenstunden des zwölften Dezembers neunzehnhundertsiebzig mit einem Ruck auf und war sofort hellwach. Es war der Morgen seines dreiundvierzigsten Geburtstags, aber er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, denn was ihn geweckt hatte, war ein scharfer Schmerz in der Nasenspitze.

Das war das Signal, dass jemand Unbefugtes die Schutzzauber um die kleine Insel im Bolam Lake, auf der das Haus der Fenwicks stand, durchschritten hatte. Mit der rechten Hand Griff Benjy nach dem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch, mit der linken rieb er sich die Nase. Der Alarm war ziemlich schmerzhaft, vielleicht sollte er ihn etwas schwächer einstellen oder an eine andere Stelle koppeln. Aber ob Finger oder Zehen wirklich angenehmer waren...? Egal, jetzt musste er sich auf den Eindringling konzentrieren.

Er lauschte konzentriert in die Dunkelheit, konnte aber nichts hören außer dem Wind, der um das Häuschen brauste und Rues tiefe, gleichmäßig Atemzüge im Bett neben sich. Auch kam das Zwicken im Ellenbogen nicht, das ihm gezeigt hätte, dass jemand versuchte, die Schutzzauber, die direkt auf dem Haus lagen, zu durchbrechen. Gut. So schlimm konnte es also hoffentlich nicht sein. Einbrecher oder gar Todesser würden doch sicher wissen, wenn sie die äußeren Schutzzauber durchbrochen hatten und nicht weiter zögern, sich auch an die inneren zu machen. Oder? Vielleicht wollten sie auch nur auskundschaften … Benjy musste das untersuchen.

„ _Lumos_ “, flüsterte er und ein sanftes Licht erhellte von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs das Schlafzimmer. Das Gesicht seiner Frau Rue war unter ihrer verwuschelten Masse an dunkelblonden, im schwachen Licht fast schwarz wirkenden Haare nicht zu erkennen, sie schlief tief und fest. Benjy beschloss, sie nicht zu stören, er würde hoffentlich gleich herausfinden, was los war und damit fertig werden.

Vielleicht war es einfach ein Muggel, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Die Insel galt ihnen als unbewohnt und ab und zu verirrten sich ein paar Kinder, die ein Abenteuer erleben, Jugendliche, die in Ruhe kiffen wollten oder Verliebte, die die Natur romantisch fanden hierher. Allerdings war Dezember und es hatten den ganzen Tag geregnet, erinnerte er sich, als sein Blick auf die Stechpalmenblätterbüschel, die das Treppengeländer schmückten fiel und die Kälte ihn frösteln ließ, das war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich. Auf nackten Füßen tappte er die knarzende Holztreppe hinunter.

In ihrer Werkstatt, in der er und Rue mit Schutzzaubern versehenen Schmuck und Amulette herstellten, hatten sie meistens Material von einigem Wert liegen. Gold, Silber, Diamanten, Saphire, Einhornhaar, Drachenschuppen … es wäre nicht der erste Einbruchversuch.

Und diese scheußlichen Todesser hatten in letzter Zeit immer wieder Angriffe verübt. Benjy verstärkte seinen Griff um den Zauberstab. Unwillkürlich war er froh, dass Mervyn und Alwy sicher in Hogwarts waren. Nur die zehnjährige Eda war noch hier, allerdings war sie auch besonders verwundbar und schutzbedürftig, sie konnte ja noch nicht selbst zaubern. Auf keinen Fall konnte er zulassen, dass seiner Tochter etwas geschah. Einerseits war es wohl eigentlich unwahrscheinlich, dass es Todesser waren, die Fenwicks waren schließlich reinblütig, wenn auch keine der bedeutenderen Familien. Andererseits hatten weder Benjy noch Rue je einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie für die Gleichberechtigung der Muggelgeborenen waren.

Er stand jetzt vor der Haustür und versuchte, durch das kleine, beschlagene Fensterchen etwas zu sehen, konnte aber absolut nichts erkennen. War es so dunkel draußen? Hatte er aus dem Fenster oben nicht eben noch den Mond sehen können? Es war fast so, also stünde etwas wirklich _Riesiges_ vor der Tür und versperrte den ganzen Blick zum Himmel … Benjy schluckte nervös, sein Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken. Sollte er doch Rue wecken? Sie sollten wirklich dringend ein Spickoskop oder ein Feindglas anschaffen, das brauchte man wohl in diesen Zeiten.

Bevor er zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war erschütterte ein lautes Klopfen die Tür. „Fenwick? Fenwick, mach auf!“, drang eine tiefe Stimme dumpf zu Benjy durch und er atmete tief durch. Auch wenn er die Stimme nicht einordnen konnte, irgendwelche Einbrecher würden sicherlich nicht klopfen und rufen. Ungesagt löschte er das Licht seines Zauberstabs, sicherheitshalber wollte er dem Besucher zumindest keinen unnötigen Vorteil verschaffen, sollte es doch zu einem Duell kommen, aber dann öffnete er die Tür.

Sein Blick fiel auf ein Hindernis und wanderte an ihm nach oben. Kein Wunder, dass er durch das Türfenster nichts hatte erkennen können. Vor Benjys Tür stand der größte Mann, den er jemals gesehen hatte. So groß, genau genommen, dass es unmöglich ein Mensch sein konnte. Auf etwa dreieinhalb Meter Höhe blieb Benjys Blick an dem fast komplett von einem großen schwarzen Vollbart verdeckten Gesicht des Mannes hängen. Zu klein für einen Riesen. Tatsächlich gab es genau eine Person, die Benjy je getroffen hatte, die so groß war wie diese.

„Hagrid. Was zur Hölle tust du hier, mitten in der Nacht?“, fragte er. Rubeus Hagrid war im Jahrgang unter ihm auf Hogwarts gewesen und die Gerüchte, dass er eigentlich ein Halbriese war, waren nie ganz verstummt.

Benjy fühlte das Adrenalin kalt und heiß gleichzeitig durch seinen Körper rauschen, noch bevor der riesige Mann etwas erwidern konnte. Hagrid arbeitete als Wildhüter in Hogwarts.

„Ist etwas mit den Kindern?“ Ein panischer Unterton lag in seiner Stimme, aber es war ihm egal. „Ist was passiert?“

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen um die“, brummte Hagrid. „Mervyn und Alwy liegen schön in ihren warmen Betten und schlafen.“

Die Erleichterung, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass Hagrid die Namen seiner Kinder wusste, machten ihn Benjy plötzlich sympathisch, trotz des Fellmantels, der roch wie ein nasser Hund und aussah, als diene er der Flohzucht.

„‘Tschuldigung. Wollte dich nich‘ erschrecken“, brummte Hagrid verlegen. „Aber wir ha’m da 'n kleines Problemchen und außerdem wollte Dumbledore eh, dass ich mit dir red.“

Kurz frage Benjy sich, was der Schulleiter von ihm wollen konnte, hatte doch eines seiner Kinder Probleme, als ihm etwas auffiel. „Moment – wir? Wer ist da noch?“ Er versuchte, an Hagrids massigem Körper vorbei zu spähen, aber er hatte erst eine Chance, als der sich umdrehte und ein paar Schritte nach hinten ging. Er beugte sich über etwas und Benjy kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Was hatte Hagrid da mitgebracht? Es war bestimmt so groß wie ein Mensch. Er war damals wegen eines gefährlichen Tierwesens von der Schule geflogen …

Erst als Hagrid etwas zu dem dunklen Bündel auf Boden sagte, wurde Benjy klar, dass es tatsächlich ein Mensch war. Ein Mensch, der aus irgendeinem Grund um drei Uhr nachts in seinem Vorgarten saß und dessen weiter dunkler Umhang seine Gestalt unförmig gemacht hatte.

„Nein, lass das Fenwick machen“, hallte eine Stimme zu Benjy herüber. Irgendwie kam sie ihm bekannt vor. „Du bist ja ein guter Kerl, Hagrid, aber du reißt mir nur versehentlich den Arm noch ganz ab.“

War das etwa …? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Und wenn doch, dann bedeutete das nichts Gutes. Hagrid arbeitete zwar für Dumbledore, aber er war auch dumm wie ein Guhl und würde sich bestimmt leicht in die Irre führen lassen.

Benjy griff seinen Zauberstab wieder fester und war schon auf dem Weg, als Hagrid ihn rief. Aus dem Schwarz der Kleidung leuchtete plötzlich weiß das Oval eines Gesichts. Tatsächlich …

„Black“, sagte Benjy grimmig. Vor ihm saß Alphard Black, Teil einer der berüchtigtsten Zaubererfamilien. Einer Familie mit einer langen Tradition der dunklen Künste. Einer Familie, die fast unverhohlen half, die Todesser zu finanzieren. Ein Mann, dessen Nichte eine der prominentesten Todesser war.

„Fenwick“, sagte Black munter. „Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen.“

Warum in Merlins Namen saß er da auf dem Boden? Das war nicht nur schmutzig, es musste auch fürchterlich kalt und feucht sein.

„Ist das wirklich nötig, mir mit dem Zauberstab zu drohen? Wir haben uns doch früher immer gut verstanden.“

Ein paar Erinnerungen huschten vor Benjys innerem Auge vorbei und wäre er jünger, weniger braungebrannt und nicht so angespannt gewesen, wäre er errötet.

„Früher hat deine Familie auch zumindest noch einen Anschein von Anstand gewahrt“, knurrte er.

„Ach Fenwick, Fenwick. Meintest du nicht immer, du seist gegen Vorurteile?“ Black klang ehrlich enttäuscht. „Es sind nicht nur Muggelgeborene, die sich ihre Familien nicht aussuchen können.“

Ertappt steckte Benjy den Zauberstab weg.

„Also. Was wollt ihr hier. Wir haben uns alle seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht gesehen, da schreibt man normalerweise erstmal einen Brief und steht nicht mitten in der Nacht unangekündigt vor der Tür.“ Oder vielmehr saß, aber das war eine unwichtige Feinheit.

„Wie Hagrid so schön sagte, wir haben eine kleines ‚Problemchen‘“, erklärte Black. „Beziehungsweise ich. Wenn du also so nett wärst, mir rein zu helfen …“ Er klang plötzlich angestrengt, als ob ihm das Sprechen Mühe bereitete. „Vielleicht in nächster Zeit und nicht erst, wenn die Sonne aufgeht, das wäre ganz hervorragend. Du hast doch sicherlich Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung.“

War Black verletzt? Warum brauchte er überhaupt Hilfe? Stirnrunzelnd machte er Anstalten, nach seiner Hand zu greifen, um ihn hochzuziehen, aber er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Den linken Arm, bitte.“

Hagrid, der während ihres Gesprächs die ganze Zeit zwischen ihnen hin und her geschaut hatte und wahrscheinlich nicht ganz hatte folgen können atmete erleichtert aus. „Soll ich nicht doch?“, fragte er an. „Bin doch nun ma‘ viel stärker.“

„Die paar Meter schaff ich schon“, murmelte Benjy. Er ging neben Black in die Knie, legte dessen linken Arm um seine Schultern und schlang seinen um seine Taille. Ächzend stand er auf, Black mit sich hochziehend. Black sog scharf die Luft ein und drohte, wieder zusammenzusacken und Benjy mit sich zu reißen. Er musste Schmerzen haben, dachte er besorgt. Ob er ihn wohl schweben lassen konnte? Aber dann hatte Black sich schon selbst stabilisiert und strebte Richtung der Tür.

„Na gut, dann kommt mal rein“, seufzte Benjy.

Black war nassgeschwitzt unter seinem Umhang und auch Benjy brach bald der Schweiß aus, der Mann war schwer, obwohl sie nur ein paar Meter zur Tür und dann durch den Hausflur ins Wohnzimmer mussten. Ein Stöhnen entwich Black, als Benjy ihn auf das Sofa gleiten ließ, aber wirklich Sorgen machte er sich erst, als er Licht gemacht hatte und plötzlich sah, dass die Nässe an seiner Hand nicht wie er gedacht hatte Schweiß, sondern Blut war.

Er sah jetzt auch, dass Blacks Gesicht nicht nur draußen im Mondlicht, sondern auch hier drinnen im warmen Kerzenschein ungesund fahl und blass aussah. Ein Schweißfilm ließ seine Stirn glänzen und er hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Verdammte Scheiße. Black, was habt ihr gemacht?“, knurrte er.

„Tut mir Leid mit deinem Sofa“, murmelte Black, so verwaschen, dass Benjy ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Hä? Was meinst du? Sag mir lieber, was passiert ist. Wo bist du verletzt?“

„Kauf dir ein neues. Ist ja ekelhaft mit dem ganzen Blut“, murmelte Black und dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Ok, egal was passiert war, er musste erst dringend nach diesen Verletzungen sehen, entschied Benjy. So schnell er konnte hastete er nach oben ins Bad, wo sie die Erste-Hilfe-Sachen aufbewahrten und kam mit der verbeulten Blechkiste wieder nach unten. Hoffentlich konnte er da was machen. Eigentlich bräuchte Black einen Heiler, aber es musste einen Grund geben, warum die beiden hierhergekommen waren, anstatt einen Notruf ans Sankt Mungo abzusetzen. Das gefiel Benjy zwar nicht, aber darum konnte er sich kümmern, wenn niemand mehr auf seinem Wohnzimmersofa verblutete.

„Kann ich nich irgendwie helfen?“, fragte Hagrid, der händeringend im Wohnzimmer vor Black stand.

„Ja. Bleib mir aus dem Weg“, sagte Benjy nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Halbriesen. Er würde nur alles umstoßen, wenn er ihn nach etwas schickte, er passte ja schon nur gebückt ins Wohnzimmer. War sicher unangenehm, überall zu groß zu sein.

Er schaffte es, Blacks Umhang zu öffnen, er wurde nur von einer silbernen Fibel zusammengehalten, aber bei der Robe gab er schnell auf, sie hatte irgendeine komplizierte, sicherlich maßgearbeitete und der neuesten Mode entsprechende Knüpfung und Benjy benutzte kurzerhand einen Schneidezauber, obwohl es ihm leid tat um den exquisiten Stoff. Zuerst schnitt er entlang des rechten Arms, stellte aber fest, dass er äußerlich unverletzt war. Allerdings sah die Schulter verformt aus und der Arm setzte nicht im richtigen Winkel an, vermutlich war er ausgekugelt. Sicher äußerst schmerzhaft, aber darum konnte er sich später kümmern, erst musste er finden, woher das Blut kam.

Schon bevor er Blacks Oberkörper richtig freigelegt hatte, wusste Benjy, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war, als er spürte, dass der Stoff hier von warmen Blut durchnässt war. Von Blacks Brustbein bis zu seinem Hüftknochen zog sich ein heftig blutender Riss. Was zur Hölle konnte das verursacht haben, fragte er sich, während er einen Reinigungszauber sprach, um das ausgetreten Blut verschwinden zu lassen und besser sehen zu können. Es war jedenfalls kein Messerschnitt, dazu waren die Ränder viel zu unsauber und eingerissen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass sie zum Glück noch eine Flasche Blutbildungstrank in dem Blechkasten hatten. Wer so abgelegen lebte wie sie und dazu mit einem Sohn gesegnet war, der dazu neigte, beim Fliegen die Widerstandsfähigkeit seines Körpers zu über- und die der Bäume zu unterschätzen, musste auf Notfälle vorbereitet sein. Gut, aber das war der letzte Schritt. Zunächst griff er nach dem Fläschen mit Diptamessenz und begann, sie auf die Wunde zu träufeln. Er fing an Blacks Hüfte an, wo der Riss am tiefsten war und am meisten blutete und beobachtete kritisch, wie sich Fleisch und Haut zischend wieder zusammenfügten. Ihm fiel etwas ein und er hielt inne.

„Hagrid? Du kannst mir doch helfen“, sagte er. Hagrid hörte auf, seine Hände zu ringen und sah ihn eifrig an. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Woher kommt diese Verletzung?“, fragte Benjy. Wenn Hagrid dabei gewesen war, war vielleicht irgendein giftiges Tier involviert und Benjy machte es nur schlimmer, wenn er die Wunde schloss, auch wenn er keine Anzeichen für Gift oder auch nur schlimmere Verschmutzung entdecken konnte. „Und was habt ihr überhaupt miteinander zu schaffen? Ich dachte, du arbeitest in Hogwarts.“

„Tu ich ja auch“, sagte Hagrid und nickte zur Bekräftigung heftig mit dem Kopf, sodass sein struppiger Bart auf und ab wippte. „Un‘ ich hab ihn auch ewig nicht gesehen. Ham uns inner … in London getroffen.“

Benjy hat das sichere Gefühl, dass es nicht die Winkelgasse gewesen war, sondern eine Straße mit einem dunkleren Namen und Ruf. Die Haut neben dem Riss über Blacks Oberkörper begann, sich dunkel zu verfärben, aber soweit Benjy sehen konnte, waren es nur Blutergüsse. Was auch immer ihn aufgeschlitzt hatte, es musste ihn mit gewaltiger Kraft getroffen haben.

„Hab ihn ewig nich‘ mehr gesehen vorher, seit Hogwarts bestimmt. War aber immer nett zu mir, als einziger von denen.“ Er meinte die Blacks, vermutete Benjy. Hagrid stiegen plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen und er schniefte geräuschvoll. „Und jetzt liegt er da, voller Blut un‘ alles, und alles nur wegen mir!“

„Hagrid“, mahnte Benjy, „Erzähl mir einfach, wie er sich verletzt hat.“ Er träufelte etwas mehr Diptam auf die Wunde und hoffte einfach, nichts falsch zu machen.

„Er hat irgendwie wohl gemerkt, dass ich traurig war und sich zu mir gesetzt. Hab ihm dann von dem Mädchen erzählt und er wirklich nett, wollte mir helfen, sie zu retten.“

„Dem Mädchen? Hagrid … zu was für einer Spezies gehört das Mädchen?“ Irgendetwas sagte Benjy, dass er es eher nicht mit einer traurigen Liebesgeschichte zu tun hatte. Jedenfalls nicht mit einer, in die Hagrid involviert war.

„Wir sind also erst nach Newcastle und dann an Strand, da soll sie gesehen worden sein. Ham sie auch gefunden. Aber sie war so verwirrt, sie wollte sich nicht helfen lassen.“ Hagrid schniefte wieder und wischte sich die Augen. „Jetzt finden sie bestimmt die MacFustys und die tun ihr vielleicht weh.“

MacFusty, MacFusty … irgendwas war mit denen, Benjy hatte den Namen schon einmal gehört.

„Hagrid, geht es um einen _Drachen_?!“, fragte er alarmiert. Natürlich ging es um einen Drachen, dachte er gleichzeitig. Das wäre genau die Art von Abenteuer, die Black dazu bringen würde, einen Ausflug mit Hagrid zu machen.

Hagrid nickte. „Eine Schwarze Hebridin“, bestätigte er. „Sie muss sich verflogen haben in dem Sturm letzte Woche und is irgendwie nach England geweht. Wir wollten ihr so gern helfen, aber sie hat Feuer gespuckt und Black mit ihr‘m Schwanz erwischt, er is richtig durch die Luft geflogen.“

Wenn Benjy sich richtig an Professor Kesselbrands Unterricht erinnerte, hatten Schwarze Hebriden einen rasiermesserscharfen Zackenkamm, der sich über ihren Rücken bis zur Schwanzspitze zog. Das erklärte auf jeden Fall das Verletzungsbild. Aber giftig waren sie nicht, soweit er wusste, also machte er sich eilig daran, den Rest zu behandeln. Ob Rue wohl einen Spruch für die verrenkte Schulter wusste? Sonst würden sie es von Hand machen müssen.

Black atmete tiefer und gleichmäßiger, jetzt, da der Riss verschlossene war, auch wenn seine Haut immer noch ungesund blass war. Plötzlich fühlten sich Benjys Finger seltsam intim an auf Blacks nackter Brust. Er versuchte, mit derselben klinischen Nüchternheit wie zuvor die Diptamessenz die Anti-Narben-Tinktur auf die verschlossene Wunde zu streichen, wo die Stacheln des Drachens eine wunde, haarlose Spur hinterlassen hatten, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich andere Bilder aus seiner Erinnerungen davor schoben. Bilder, wie seine Hände früher schon über diese Haut geglitten waren, ohne jede Nüchternheit, voller jugendlicher Leidenschaft. Benjys Blick flatterte zu Blacks älter gewordenem Gesicht. Er sah immer noch gut aus, vielleicht sogar besser, dachte er, das Alter war ihm bekommen. Sein Haar war immer noch schwarz und voll, genau wie damals trug er es kurzgeschoren, die praktische Frisur ein wenig im Widerspruch zu seiner modischen Kleidung.

„ _Rennervate_.“ Unwillkürlich flüsterte Benjy den Zauber, als könnte ein zu lautes Wort die Stimmung zerreißen. Dabei wollte er sie doch gar nicht.

Black sog tief die Luft ein und öffnete die Augen. Er war sofort orientiert, jedenfalls zeigte er keine Überraschung, Benjy zu sehen, und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Benjy half ihm, um dann sofort seine Hände von Blacks nackten Schultern zu ziehen, als habe er sich verbrannt.

Black blickte an sich herunter, auf den fast verheilten Riss auf seinem Bauch, auf dem die Narbentinktur schwach hellblau im Zwielicht glomm. „Hab doch gewusst, dass du mich wieder zusammenflicken kannst“, sagte er und sein bleiches Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das zur Grimmasse wurde, als er den Arm bewegte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag übrigens.“

Benjy drückte ihm die Ampulle mit dem Blutbildldungstrank in die Hand. „Hier, trink das. Und dann erklärst du mir, was zur Hölle ihr hier tut und warum du nicht im St. Mungo bist. Um deinen Arm kümmern wir uns morgen in Ruhe, oder du gehst doch noch zu einem richtigen Heiler. Ich kann dir einen Schmerztrunk geben.“ Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Black sich an seinen Geburtstag erinnerte.

Black verdrehte zwar die Augen, schluckte aber gehorsam den Trank und Benjy sah erleichtert, dass seine Hautfarbe fast sofort wieder gesünder aussah.

„Hab‘ doch schon gesagt, dass wir nach dem Mädchen gesucht ham“, mischte Hagrid sich ein. Benjy hatte ihn beinahe vergessen, was wirklich erstaunlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass er über drei Meter groß war und auch zusammengekauert die Hälfte des Raumes einnahm. Aber Black hatte schon in der Schule eine Art gehabt, seine – und nicht nur die – Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln.

Neugierig sah Black sich im Wohnzimmer um. Es kam Benjy plötzlich klein und schäbig vor, als Black war er sicher an große Herrenhäuser gewöhnt, die von Hauselfen unablässig sauber und gepflegt gehalten wurden und geschmackvoll eingerichtet waren. Nicht, dass es bei ihnen nicht sauber war, aber Edas Spielzeug lag überall herum, auf dem Kaminsims stand Rues nicht abgespülte Tasse und die Wände waren voller nicht zusammenpassender Fotos, Kinderzeichnungen und Quidditchposter, für die Mervyn in seinem Zimmer keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatte.

„Gemütlich“, war jedoch alles, was Black sagte, bevor er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Benjy drückte ihn zurück auf das Sofa.

„Lass den Scheiß, du musst dich ausruhen.“ Er sah, wie Blacks Blick über seine zerschnittene Robe glitt. „Tut mir leid, ich habe sie anders nicht aufgekriegt“, entschuldigte er sich.

Gleichmütig zuckte Black mit den Achseln. „Macht nichts. Ich muss eh neue kaufen.“

Benjy seufzte. „Ich bring dir was von mir für die Nacht.“ Er erhob sich ächzend. Als er die Treppe hinaufging, fragte er sich, ob es eine gute Idee war, die beiden allein in seinem Wohnzimmer zu lassen, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf darüber.

Er versuchte, möglichst leise ein Nachthemd aus dem Schrank zu holen, trotzdem hörte er Rue murmeln: „Ben?“

„Tut mir Leid, Schatz, ich wollte dich nicht wecken“, flüsterte er. „Wir haben Besuch, sie schlafen unten im Wohnzimmer“, warnte er sie vor, nicht, dass sie morgen früh einen Herzinfarkt bekam, wenn sie einen Halbriesen vor dem Kamin fand. Hoffentlich wachte er vor ihr auf, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wach genug war, um sich an die Unterhaltung zu erinnern.

Als Benjy wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Hagrid sich schon unter seinem riesigen Fellmantel zusammengerollt.

„Tut mir Leid, dass wir kein passendes Bett für dich haben“, entschuldigte Benjy sich. Es war nicht ganz ehrlich, Fußböden waren besser zu reinigen als Matratzen, weshalb er eigentlich ganz froh darum war. Andererseits sah Hagrids Anzug ganz okay aus, vielleicht hätte er ihn einfach bitten sollen, den Mantel draußen zu lassen.

Er warf Black das Nachthemd zu, der sich ohne Hemmungen aus den Resten seiner zerschnittenen Robe zu. Die verletzte Schulter bereitete ihm Mühe. Benjy ballte die Hand zur Faust, um den Drang, ihm zu helfen, zu unterdrücken. Immer hatte er ihn nur ausgezogen, nie beim Ankleiden geholfen. So wie jetzt, ironischerweise.

Black verzog missvergnügt das Gesicht, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Schnarchen von Hagrid durch das Wohnzimmer sägte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Benjy schluckte trocken. Es war noch was von der alten Anziehung da, es hatte keinen Zweck, das zu leugnen. Alphard streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Schon bevor er ihn berührte, meinte Benjy die Hitze seines Körpers auf der Hand zu fühlen. Abrupt trat er einen Schritt zurück, er spürte, wie Blacks Finger von seinen Glitten. Benjy hatte vor über zwanzig Jahren eine Entscheidung getroffen, und sie war immer noch richtig. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er inzwischen verheiratet war.

„Gute Nacht“, sagte er brüsk und floh die Treppe nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Das Richtige wäre gewesen, Black Mervyns oder Alwys Zimmer anzubieten. Aber er fühlte sich so schon so überrumpelt von diesem Besuch aus der Vergangenheit, der da plötzlich in seinem Haus war, das war privat genug. Weiter als das Wohnzimmer sollte er nicht kommen.

Erst als er schon wieder im Bett lag und versuchte, seine kreiselnden Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen ging Benjy auf, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, warum Black und Hagrid zu ihm gekommen waren, anstatt zu einem Heiler.

Benjys Träume waren schwer, beladen mit alten Bildern, die in einander schwammen. Eben noch fasten seine Hände die des siebzehnjährigen Black, nur um im Moment des Kusses zu merken, dass es Rues weiche Lippen waren, und die Augen des vierzigjährigen Black ihn vorwurfsvoll anstarrten. Als er aufwachte, war er sicher, kaum geschlafen zu haben, aber mit einem Schreck sah er, dass es draußen schon hell und das Bett neben ihm leer war.

Eilig sprang er auf und zog sich an. Eigentlich hatte er früher wach sein wollen, jetzt waren Rue und Black sich bestimmt schon begegnet. Angespannt öffnete Benjy die Tür zur Küche. Sie war leer, auch wenn benutzte Töpfe auf dem Herd standen, aber aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen Stimmen. Ach ja, Hagrid. Er passte nicht in die Küche.

Black winkte ihm fröhlich mit der Teetasse zu, als Benjy ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Guten Morgen. Schau mal meine Schulter, deine fabelhafte Frau hat sie ganz fantastisch wieder hingekriegt!“ Anscheinend hatte auch entweder sie oder Black selbst seine Robe wieder halbwegs geflickt.

„Oh, das ist gut“, sagt Benjy steif. „Guten Morgen allerseits.“ Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so deplatziert gefühlt wie hier, zwischen seiner Frau und Mutter seiner Kinder und seinem ehemaligen Liebhaber, die ihm alle zum Geburtstag gratulierten. Ganz zu schweigen von einem Ahnungslosen Halbriesen und seiner zehnjährigen Tochter Eda, die strahlend verkündete, dass sie heute im Wohnzimmer frühstückten und es Lebkuchen gab, weil Besuch hatten und sein Geburtstag war.

Rues Mundwinkel zuckten, als sie ihn wie versteinert in der Tür stehen sah. „Tee?“, fragte sie. Benjy konnte das Amüsement in ihrer Stimme hören, aber er verstand es nicht, genau so wenig, wie den Blick, den sie mit Black wechselte. Wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte, ob er Rue je von Black erzählt hatte.

„Ja, bitte“, murmelte er. Die Kanne schwebte hoch und füllte von selbst eine der Porzellantassen. Benjy goss selbst Milch hinein und rührte, bis sich der Zucker aufgelöst hatte. Er nippte an der Tasse, und hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm sofort besser ging, als ihm der wärmende Duft des Tees in die Nase stieg.

„Geht es dir besser?“, fragte er Black, eher der Form halber, als weil es ihn wirklich interessierte. Aber das fragte man seine Gäste wohl, wenn sie mit einem Riss im Bauch aufkreuzten.

„Ja, danke. Wie neu geboren.“

„Du solltest noch ein paar Tage Diptam auftragen“, sagte Rue. „Wenn du schon nicht zu einem Heiler gehst.“

Benjy fühlte sich seltsam überflüssig.

Blacks unbeschwertes Lachen versetzte ihm einen Stich, den er nicht einordnen konnte. „Du und Fenwick, ihr habt mich doch komplett wiederhergestellt. Kein Grund, Ärger für Hagrid zu riskieren, die haben ihn doch eh schon auf dem Kieker, er sollte nicht offiziell in die Nähe von Leuten sein, die von gefährlichen Tierwesen verletzt werden.“

Hagrid machte im Hintergrund ein schuldbewusstes Geräusch und senkte den Kopf tiefer über seine Teetasse, die in seinen Händen winzig wirkte wie eine von Edas Puppentassen. „Wusste von Alwy, dass ihr gut mit Heilzaubern seid“, brummte er.

Benjy häufte sich Bohnen auf den Toast. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Weil er Rue allein mit dem Frühstück für die unerwarteten Besucher gelassen hatte. Oder weil er ihr zumutete, seinen alten Liebhaber zu bewirten? Oder war es doch das alte schlechte Gewissen gegenüber Black?

Der Moment, in dem seine sonst immer entweder fröhlichen oder beherrschten Gesichtszüge verrutscht waren, stand ihm plötzlich wieder lebhaft vor Augen, auch wenn es Jahrzehnte her war. _Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich in dich verlieben kann_ , hatte Benjy gesagt. Und das _Es tut mir Leid_ , heruntergeschluckt. Wenn er etwas bereute, dann das, er hätte sagen sollen, das es ihm Leid tat. Es wäre sogar wahr gewesen. Ob es an Black lag, oder ob er sich grundsätzlich nicht in Männer verliebte, hatte er nie mit Sicherheit herausgefunden, denn dann hatte er sich Rue kennengelernt und es war nicht mehr wichtig gewesen.

Benjy schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Rue klappernd anfing, die benutzten Teller zusammenzustellen. „Eda, Schatz, willst du dem Onkel Hagrid nicht mal deine Niffler zeigen?“, fragte sie, während sie aufstand, um das Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen.

„Au ja!“ Eda zupfte begeistert an Hagrids Rob und zerrte ihn mit der Energie eines Kindes, das Lebkuchen gefrühstückt hatte, regelrecht zur Tür und in den Garten.

Jetzt waren Benjy und Black allein. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Rue genau das beabsichtigt hatte.

„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, warum ihr nicht zu einem richtigen Heiler seid?“, fragte er.

Black zuckte die Achseln. „Wie gesagt, um Hagrid keinen Ärger zu machen. Wir waren eh in der Nähe und anscheinend wollte er sowieso noch zu dir, er wollte mir aber nie sagen, weshalb, hat immer nur sehr geheimnisvoll getan. Was heißt, dass ich mir den Grund denken kann.“ Black zögerte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: „Und vielleicht ein wenig, weil ich meiner lieben Schwester Walburga nicht erklären wollte, dass ich mit Hagrid unterwegs war. So kurz vor Weihnachten sollte man das bisschen Familienfrieden, das wir haben, nicht unnötig gefährden.“

Ein Zug lag auf seinem Gesicht, den Benjy nicht recht zu deuten wusste. War es Traurigkeit? Er erinnerte sich kaum an Walburga Black, das Bild eines hochmütigen, schwarzhaarigen Mädchens erschien schwach vor seinem inneren Auge. Sie war ihm schon damals uralt vorgekommen, obwohl sie nur zwei Jahre über ihnen gewesen war. Eigentlich wusste er nichts über Blacks Familie, außer, dass sie reich, berühmt und reinblütig war und den Ruf hatte, mit den dunklen Künsten zu spielen. Aber sie hatten nie wirklich darüber geredet. Wie es gewesen war, dort aufzuwachsen, wie Alphards Beziehungen zu seinen Eltern und Geschwistern war. Eigentlich hatten sie überhaupt nie wirklich ernsthaft geredet. Witze und Küsse, zu mehr Signale an ihre Münder hatten sich ihre jugendlichen Gehirne nicht durchringen können.

Black stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich sollte gehen“, sagte er.

„Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich besser“, murmelte Benjy. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Black überrascht den Kopf zu ihm drehte und die Stirn runzelte.

„Tut mir Leid für die Unannehmlichkeiten“, entschuldigte er sich. „Nächstes Mal komme ich nicht mitten in der Nacht.“ Black betrachtete Benjys gequältes Gesicht und versuchte, nach seiner Hand zu greifen, die Benjy erschrocken zurückzog. Black stutzte und grinste dann. „Was? Hast du etwa Angst, nach all den Jahren doch etwas für mich zu fühlen?“

Benjy rieb sich die Hand, wo Blacks Berührung warm auf seiner Haut brannte. Er seufzte und riskierte einen Blick zu Black. Es war schwer zu erklären. „Nein. Eher im Gegenteil …“

Black runzelte die Stirn und lachte dann, als er verstand, was Benjy meinte. „Ach Fenwick, das ist über zwanzig Jahre her, wir waren noch halbe Kinder. Keine Sorge, ich lass mir doch nicht das Herz zwei Mal von derselben Person brechen.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Benjy betreten, aber auch ein wenig erleichtert.

Black zuckte mit den Schultern, es schien ihm keine Schmerzen mehr zu bereiten. „Muss es nicht.“

Es klopfte und Rue steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür rein. Erleichtert winkte Benjy ihr, hereinzukommen.

„Na, habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?“, fragte sie.

„Haben wir“, sagte Black gut gelaunt und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Es war seltsam, sie so vertraut zu sehen, aber natürlich war Black auch ihr Klassenkamerad gewesen, auch wenn sie nie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Soweit er wusste zumindest. „Aber dein Mann ist alt und prüde geworden, fürchte ich, Hornby.“

Rue schüttelte lachend seinen Arm ab. „Nenn mich doch bitte Rue, wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule und Hornby heiße ich schon lange nicht mehr.“ Ihre Augen blitzen spitzbübisch, als sie sagte: „Ach, dann wird das wohl nichts mit uns dreien?“

Inzwischen war Benjy ziemlich sicher, dass er ihr irgendwann mal von ihm und Black erzählt hatte. Und, dass sie die ganze Situation ziemlich amüsierte. Vielleicht wäre er ärgerlich darüber gewesen, wenn ihre quasi nicht vorhandener Hang zur Eifersucht nicht einer der Gründe gewesen wäre, warum er sich damals in sie verliebt hatte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung kamen in dem Moment Eda und Hagrid zurück. Es musste angefangen haben zu schneien, denn Hagrids schwarzer Bart und Edas schwarzem Schopf glitzerten ein paar weiße Schneeflocken, die im warmen Haus schnell zu funkelnden Wassertropfen wurden. Eda drängte sich an ihn, ihre von der Kälte gerötete Wange gegen sein Gesicht pressend und flüsterte: „Dad, ist Mr Hagrid der Weihnachtsmann für Tiere?“

Eda sah so verzaubert aus, dass Benjy nicht nein sagen konnte. „Vielleicht, mein Schatz, das kann schon sein. Wieso glaubst du das denn?“

Glühend vor Begeisterung, erzählte Eda, wie Hagrid für jedes ihrer Tiere das passende Futter in einer der unzähligen Manteltaschen gehabt hatte. Während sie sprach, bemerkte Benjy, wie Hagrid unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat und sich räusperte.

„Ähm, ja, also“, er räusperte sich noch mal. „Ich müsst noch ma‘ mit Fenwick sprech’n. Allein, mein ich“, sagte er entschuldigend.

Stimmt, er hatte ja schon gestern Nacht gesagt, dass Dumbledore ihn Geschickt hatte. Er sah noch, wie Blacks Gesicht sich verschloss, als er Rue und Eda in die Küche folgte. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zu, zog Hagrid eine zerknitterte, versiegelte Pergamentrolle aus einer Tasche.

„Das soll ich dir von Dumbledore geben.“

Benjy pustete ein paar Krümel vom Pergament und brach das Siegel.

„ _Lieber Benjy_ “, stand da in einer feinen, geschwungenen Handschrift, die vermutlich Dumbledore selbst gehörte. „ _In diesen dunklen Zeiten ist es wichtig, das Licht brennen zu lassen. Ich glaube, dass du mit deinen bewundernswerten Fähigkeiten dazu beitragen kannst. Deshalb lade ich dich herzlich zum Tee ein, am 27. Dezember im Eberkopf, Hogsmeade. Bedenke gut, wem du davon erzählst. A. P. B. W. Dumbledore_ “

Langsam ließ Benjy den Brief sinken. Plötzlich kamen ihm seine Sorgen um und wegen Black albern vor, genau wie die Frage, wann die Shacklebolts endlich ihre ausstehende Rechnung bezahlen oder Mr Beery die versprochenen Heilpflanzen liefern würde oder dass er keine Lust hatte, am zweiten Weihnachtstag seine anstrengende Schwägerin Olive zu besuchen. Er war nicht mit Dumbledore befreundet, er hatte überhaupt kein Kontakt zu ihm. Das war keine harmlose Einladung zum Tee.

„Was weißt du darüber?“, fragte er Hagrid.

„Sind böse Zeiten“, murmelte er nur. Sein Blick huschte zur Wohnzimmertür. Hinter der Black verschwunden war. „Dumbledore hat gesagt, ich soll nicht darüber red’n, was wir mach’n.“

Es gab also ein wir. Einen Moment war Benjy versucht, Hagrid den Brief sofort wieder mitzugeben. Was auch immer da heraufzog, vielleicht konnten sie es aussitzen, hier auf ihrer abgeschiedenen Insel. Aber er konnte sich ja zumindest mal anhören, was Dumbledore wollte. Außerdem musste er das mit Rue besprechen.

Hagrid hatte es plötzlich eilig, jetzt da er den Brief losgeworden war. „Ich muss dann ma‘“, brummte er. Sie riefen Black und Rue, er verabschiedete sich und sie sahen ihm hinterher, wie er durch den leichten Schneefall davon stapfte.

„Was wollte er?“, fragte Black fast sofort.

Benjy zögerte und während er noch überlegte, was er sagen sollte, zuckte Black resigniert die Schultern. „Schon gut. Dumbledore vertraut mir nicht, das ist nichts Neues. Wer vertraut schon einem Black?“

„Alphard …“, fing er an, aber er wusste nicht, was er mehr sagen sollte, denn es stimmte, auch er vertraute ihm nicht genug, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er keine Verbindungen zu den Todessern unterhielt.

„Bleib über Weihnachten“, sagte Rue plötzlich und Benjy kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die Traurigkeit in Blacks Stimme die die spontane Einladung bewirkt hatte.

Er lächelte. „Danke, aber nein, danke. Ich kann meinen Neffen ein Weihnachten allein mit meiner Schwester nicht antun, sie freuen sich auf mich.“

Es war traurig, wirklich, obwohl Benjy auch erleichtert war. Er freute sich, wenn Mervyn und Alwy über die Ferien nach Hause kamen und hatte sich auf ruhige Weihnachten mit der Familie eingestellt. Die er jetzt umso mehr genießen wollte, da Dumbledores Ruf schwer in seiner Tasche lag und er sich immer klarer wurde, dass er nicht viel länger ignorieren konnte, was am Horizont heraufzog.

„Ich mach mich dann auch mal auf den Weg“, sagte Black, der sich seinen dicken schwarzen Umhang überzog.

Er beugte sich zu Eda hinunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie kicherte und Benjy war sich fast sicher, das eine Galleone in ihre Tasche wanderte. Dann richtete Black sich wieder auf. Er küsste Rue auf die Wange und dann ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern auch Benjy.

Rue hakte sich bei Benjy unter, während sie ihm nachsahen, wie er sich mit federnden Schritten entfernte. Seine Schritte hinterließen dunkle Spuren, wo sie die hauchdünne Schneedecke aufrissen. Ein leises Ploppen wehte zu ihnen herüber, als Black die Grundstücksgrenze erreicht hatte und mit einer Drehung disapparierte.

Benjy starrte weiterhin auf die Stelle, wo er verschwunden war. Erst als er spürte, wie Eda vor Kälte zu zittern begann, bemerkte er, dass sie und Rue auf ihn warteten.

„Na dann“, sagte Benjy. „Mal sehen, ob ich es schaffe, vor dem Mittagessen die Geburtstagsgeschenke auszupacken.“

✵✵✵

> _„Mein Onkel Alphard hatte mir ein tüchtiges Sümmchen Gold hinterlassen – der wurde hier auch ausradiert, vermutlich aus diesem Grund.“_
> 
> _„Benjy Fenwick, auch ihn hat's erwischt, wir haben nur Stücke von ihm gefunden.“_

Joanne K. Rowling, Klaus Fritz: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix


End file.
